


Impatience

by Ethereal_Bubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Bubbles/pseuds/Ethereal_Bubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro and Kenma made plans to finally spend a night together after weeks of being crazy busy. But what does Kuro do when Kenma is more interested in playing a game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

It wasn’t often that the two had free time in between practice, school, and their studies. But after weeks and weeks of crazy schedules, Kuro and Kenma finally had a pocket of time to be together.

Kuro made damn sure that absolutely nothing could get in the middle of their night. Practice after school wrapped up quickly and he passed on going out with the rest of his team for karaoke. Even though the following Saturday was free of practice and responsibilities of any sort, Kuro wanted to make the most out of his time with Kenma.

The two traveled to Kuro’s home as if it were any other day, the only difference was Kenma having a set of pajamas and his toothbrush tucked into his sports bag. No outsider could see a difference in the boys or have an inkling of an idea as to the plans Kuro had for his boyfriend. Kuro’s mind had been swimming of thoughts of time alone with his lithe love all throughout the week. 

Kuro’s home was quiet when the two teens entered. Its usual liveliness was gone and despite knowing Kuro for most of his life and visiting his house tons, the muted home was strange to Kenma.

“Where is everyone?” Kenma asked.

“It’s my parent’s anniversary, they took a trip for the weekend,” Kuro said.

Kenma looked down at the floor, “Is that so?” His ears were slightly red.

Kuro couldn’t help but ruffle Kenma’s hair, “Come on, let’s get cleaned up. It was hot as hell during practice.”

They dropped their bags in Kuro’s slightly messy bedroom. His desk was littered with pens and loose papers, a stack of volleyball magazines towered in one corner, and an old volleyball sat beside the bed.

“Do you want to shower first?” Kuro asked.

Kenma nodded and took his sports bag into the bathroom. As he bathed, Kuro was pretty sure he heard the younger boy hum the opening to a certain anime to himself.

When Kenma emerged from the shower his cheeks were a soft pink and his wet hair was soaking his shoulders.

Kuro looked up from the magazine he was reading, “I’ve told you that you’re going to get sick if you don’t properly dry yourself. Come over here,” Kuro gestured to his lap.

Kenma nestled himself in between Kuro’s firm legs. He still smelled of sweat from practice, it was a warm and comforting smell to Kenma. Kuro began to towel dry Kenma’s thin hair, smiling at how Kenma now smelled of his own shampoo.

Kenma let out a pleased sigh and relaxed against Kuro’s chest. He liked these quiet moments where he felt utterly comfortable with Kuro without having to say or do anything.

When Kuro finished drying Kenma’s hair he gave the smaller boy’s shoulders a light squeeze. “Alright, you’re free,” he pressed a kiss onto Kenma’s head. “I’m gonna shower now, so don’t fall asleep on me.”

Kenma flopped onto Kuro’s bed and muttered a response.

Kuro took one of the speediest showers of his life. He didn’t even bother cleaning his hair; Kenma was used to it being crazy. He knew that if he left Kenma alone for too long he’d be curled up in a ball napping or deep into a video game. He wasn’t sure which was more difficult to break Kenma from.

As Kuro walked towards his bedroom his worries were realized. He could hear a group of girls singing a song and giving compliments in soft voices. Kenma sat hunched over his phone, quickly tapping at the screen in deep concentration. He was playing Love Live.

Kuro exhaled and dropped onto the bed. He nuzzled his head against Kenma’s, “How about we do something else, something together.”

Kenma continued to play the game. Kuro could see that he was freakishly good at it; he couldn’t understand how Kenma could keep up with everything going on. There were too many circles, it just made him dizzy.

“Kenmaaa,” Kuro whined despite himself, “I want to make out.”

“Busy,” Kenma said.

“But Kenma,” Kuro continued to whine into his boyfriend’s neck.

“You took too long.”

“We made plans Kenma. Plans.”

“Start without me.”

Kuro was beside himself. He knew that there was no way to break Kenma away from his game; he couldn’t believe how long the song playing was either. He realized that he might as well get a head start if that’s what Kenma wanted.

Kuro rubbed his nose into the soft skin of Kenma’s neck. He trailed his nose up Kenma’s neck and licked at his ear. Kuro sucked Kenma’s ear lobe between his teeth and gently nibbled on it. Kenma took in a sharp breath, but continued to play and rack up a perfect score.

He licked the shell of Kenma’s ear and blew into his ear. As Kuro dragged his mouth back down Kenma’s neck, leaving little kisses, he heard the girls in Kenma’s game cheer; Kenma was awarded a bonus round.

Kuro wasn’t going to give up to the game so easily, not when he was so close. He knew he had to step up his game. Kuro moved until he was laying in between Kenma’s legs. He carefully spread them open a bit more so he could have easier access. Kenma didn’t seem to mind. 

Kenma’s shirt had slightly ridden up, showing a little of his soft, pale stomach. Kuro leaned in and kissed it. Kuro continued to mouth at Kenma’s stomach, alternating between licks and bites. Kenma’s stomach tightened and twitched at the sensation, his eyes squeezed together for just a moment as a pleasurable feeling took hold of him.

The song still continued and Kenma kept tapping away. Kuro knew he was close, but not close enough. He gipped the waistband of Kenma’s pajamas and let his fingers slide under. Kuro had done this several times before with Kenma, he knew what would make his boyfriend fall apart.

Kuro lightly ran his fingers along Kenma’s cock, feeling it twitch in response. He rubbed his thumb under the head of Kenma’s cock. Kenma pressed his lips together and tried to stifle a moan. Kuro pressed his thumb into the slit of Kenma’s cock and felt it slick with precum.

“K-kuro,” Kenma said around a moan. “Wait a s-second.”

Kuro grinned, “You said I could start without you.”

Kenma had become hard and Kuro freed his boyfriend’s cock of the confines of his pants. Kenma whined at the sensation. Kuro cupped his hand around Kenma’s shaft, slowly moving it up and down. Kenma dropped his head back and sucked in a breath.

Kuro licked his lips before slowly taking Kenma’s cock into his mouth. Kuro lapped at the head and Kenma grew painfully hard.

“Ahn,” Kenma moaned, his phone slipping out of his hands.

Kuro took Kenma in deeper, savoring having his mouth full of his lover. Kenma clutched at the sheets as Kuro began to bob his head up and down his trembling cock.

Kenma felt his stomach knot with anticipation and his hips began to uncontrollably buck into Kuro’s mouth. Kuro held Kenma’s hips down and Kenma groaned in response.

Kuro lapped hungrily at the head of Kenma’s cock, Kenma’s breath was hitching and he was dizzy with pleasure.

“K-kuro,” Kenma said, voice thick with need. “I’m close, so c-close.”

Kuro gave one good hard suck and he felt Kenma come into his mouth. Kuro continued to suck Kenma as he road out his orgasm, some cum slipping out of his mouth.

As Kenma’s body fell limp, Kuro rose to lie next to his lover. Kenma’s eyes were closed and Kuro watched as Kenma tried to even his breath. He couldn’t help but smile at the slight of his flushed and tired boyfriend.

Kuro ran his fingers in Kenma’s hair. “Feel good?”

“I lost my high score,” Kenma mumbled, snuggling closer to Kuro.

“I’ll ease your suffering,” Kuro said as he leaned in to kiss Kenma.

Their night had just begun.


End file.
